30 Prompts, 30 Sentences
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: 30 random words with 30 little snippets of the life of a blind swordsman and his companion.
1. Chapter 1

**30 Prompts, 30 Sentences**

Disclaimer: Not mine

30 Prompts: Found on Yahoo! Answers by typing: 30 random words

Note: Set in some time in the future, in random order of timeline. Title should read, 30 prompts, 30+ sentences, but that felt a little odd.

Enjoy.

* * *

1) Revolution

He hates that she loves the sunrise, not because he'll never get to see it again, but because she insists on waking him up so they can wait for it together.

2) Unicorn

She made him cook for himself a week after he shattered her belief in Santa.

3) Flute

Neither of them can play a musical instrument to save a life and neither of them use wineglasses.

4) Robot

They both believe that at some point, Igawa is either going to make a robot, or turn into one.

5) Wings

Sometimes, Haruka could've sworn that she can see wings on Mamorus back... and he made them look kickass.

6) Paint

They had the house bright purple, a monstrosity in a neighbourhood of white, and no one dared say a thing because the owner of the house was blind.

7) Portal

On their first night, she had to lead him into the room because Igawa needed to fix his glasses. Her gentle hands guided him as if pulling him into a better world.

8) Antelope

When she told him they ran out of meat, he walked out the door with his katana and returned five hours later with an antelope's carcass.

9) Tropical

He liked it best when they go to tropical countries because of the way her sweat-drenched clothes hung to her.

10) Fortune

The day her fortune cookie read, "Good fortune will come to you," Mamoru tore her favourite shirt in his haste to get it off.

11) Halloween

He dressed up as an ancient sword fighter and she dressed up as the person who made sure he didn't get anyone killed.

12) Moss

He chuckled when she insulted his persistence by calling him a moss.

13) Jitter

The swordsman's hands shook so much that Haruka sighed and started undressing herself.

14) Grape

The only fruit he agrees to eat are the ones small enough to fit into her mouth.

15) Bubble

He still finds it adorable when he catches her playing with bubbles in the bath.

16) Snore

She thinks it's suspicious that he only snores when they're at meetings.

17) Mantle

The previous owner of the house had dark red curtains which Haruka promptly tore off and replaced with bright blue ones.

18) Flash

It was completely accidental when the normally composed Dai tripped on a piece of paper and fell onto Haruka, bumping lips in the process. Igawa keeps the picture as blackmail material.

19) Mouse

Her classmates teased her fear of mice consistently until they saw the way she handled a katana.

20) Canada

"No," says Mamoru when asked whether they would like to go there for their honeymoon.

21) Knuckles

He couldn't help but think of the irony of it all when he had to clean her knuckles for her because she left-hooked a guy who made fun of his glasses.

22) Zombie

She squealed and hid in his shirt... which promptly turned into a make out session.

23) Watermelon

Mamoru doesn't eat watermelon.

24) Banner

Igawa thought it was funny that they had a banner on their wedding registry that read: "Fuck off"

25) Pikachu (of if that doesn't count, Metallic)

What Mamoru will never realize was that he was a replacement for Haruka's many stuff toys.

26) Milkshake

Mamoru makes milkshakes that people are willing to kill for.

27) Crayon

She drew with crayon because they only have so many colours available and because she can throw away her reds without missing any other colours.

28) Sock

He didn't think socks would have any particular meaning until Haruka reminded him that there were the only piece of clothing they failed to take off on their wedding night.

29) Sea Turtle

Mamoru had nothing personal against sea turtles until Haruka insisted he swim with them.

30) Quarterback

The Quarterback who had a crush on Haruka was promptly terrified out of his crush by the tip of an umbrella on his neck on rainy day.

* * *

Note: Can I be so forward to request words? I need suggestions for the next thirty, or as many as I can gather. Reviews please? =)


	2. Chapter 2

First off. . .

_Thank you for reading. =D _

_Thank you, Cassandra 1989 for putting my story on your fav. list._

_A Huge thank you to annstar5647, Trinity, Kyia Star, and Rizeru for taking time to review! Anyways, here're the review Replies! =D_

_annstar5647: Thank you so much for the words! I hope I don't disappoint!_

_Trinity: I can't believe you actually thought of 30 for me! I'm so flattered! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I wasn't sure if one sentence per prompt would be too short to carry the message across. But I've never been very good with words, so the limit's an advantage in a way. Anyways, I'll be posting the rest of your words and snippets to accompany them in the next chapter! =)_

_Kyia Star__ : Thanks for the words! I'll take everything I can. Starfruits are actually one of my favourite fruits. They go really well with sour plum powder._

_Rizeru: Thanks for reviewing and the words! I'll be working on those in the chapter after next! =D I'm glad you like 'Banner'. I wasn't really sure if it was appropriate._

Note: I'll be working with the prompts in the order of the reviews. =)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Enjoy

* * *

1) Inability

Haruka punishes his so-called 'inability' to put down the toilet seat by offering him chopsticks for his dish of peas.

2) Dilemma

It wasn't exactly a dilemma, but Mamoru heard 'Victoria's secret' and 'thongs' in the same sentence and decided that the meeting wasn't all that important anyways.

3) Potato

She chopped them into little pieces and throws them into a pot, knowing full well that Mamoru hates mashed potatoes but not caring because he had just ruined her fifth pair of tights.

4) Proper

She told him it was only appropriate that they wear wedding attire for their wedding despite Mamoru's insistence he was wearing the right clothes all the time.

5) Anatomy

She never pegged him as one to have weak spots until she nibbled his ear in a moment of curiosity.

6) Convenience

They told everyone that it was just a matter of convenience that they should get married and live together; everybody knew better.

7) Share

He doesn't share very well, so when they suggested asking Haruka to seduce the guards, the temperature in the room dropped and breathing became a challenge.

8) Pilot

He made her learn to fly a plane when she was eighteen and they discovered that Haruka has a knack for operating airborne vehicles.

9) Scandalous

'Haruka drinks tea without sugar,' Mamoru told Igawa, not realizing that he was harbouring a disgusted look on his face.

10) Snake

'A snake?' Haruka said, her eye twitching at his suggestion of a good house pet.

11) Bush

If he weren't careful at hiding her weapons, Haruka would shoot at every movement in the bush.

12) Wall

When she came back uninjured from her first solo mission, Mamoru pushed her against the wall and kissed her senseless.

13) Juxtapose

It never occurred to everyone that they've never seen one without the other, inseparable as they are, until she had to go overseas for her masters.

14) Airport

Heads turned when she walked out of the plane, her blond hair and bright smile a sharp contrast to the weary faces of her fellow passengers, and the men sighed in envy when she went straight into the arms of a blind man in a tux.

15) Alleyway

She tries not to use shortcuts, but the dark draws her in sometimes and she remembers where they first met.

16) Garden

He plants a multitude of colors in their backyard and she arranges them alphabetically.

17) Queen

She became known as the queen of the shooting arena because she can do the impossible with her premonitions; she only does it so that she can stop thinking of all the worst case scenarios for her friends to die.

18) Dessert

She didn't need to know how to cook wonderful meals, all she needed to know was how to prepare the perfect cake to get Mamoru to go home in time.

19) Bone

Their first warning of the dark days to come was a single bone of the right trigger finger.

20) Superfluous

They received five more of the fleshless bones in the next five days and on the sixth, a message saying, 'We're coming for Haruka.'

21) Game

It was all a game to him; the fighting was just a means to sharpen his swordsman skills until it became his only way to win her back.

22) Curls

Her hair, wrapped in a map of the world, was sent in a black box decorated in red ribbons, taunting their inability to find her.

23) Sand

She felt the sand beneath her feet and contemplated running towards the ocean, but images of bullets whizzing towards her prevented her for doing anything of the sort.

24) Alien

The idea of going home to an empty house without her baking and teasing was so uninviting that he did not step foot in their house for the entire length of her disappearance.

25) Book

No one could escape her college books, scattered across their base, reminding them that they're missing a vital part of their crew.

26) Pressure

Every passing minute felt as if they were being slowly deprived of air, so when she found her way back to them two days later, it felt as if she brought a fresh batch of oxygen back into their lives.

27) Mayhem

It was pointless and needless violence, but it made everyone feel better.

28) Wardrobe

Her attempts to swap Mamoru's collection of black tees with baby blue and light green shirts were rewarded with a pile of lacerated cloths.

29) Deceiver

They never thought she'd be any good at lying until she admitted that she only managed to escape because of her 'incredible and awesome lies!' though she would never tell them what.

30) Bikini

'Good thing I'm not wearing any then,' she said with a smirk when Mamoru commented on how impossible it was to take them off.

* * *

Review please? =)


End file.
